thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Geek Plus
Battle Geek Plus is an internet series created by the group of the same name and was launched on both Blip and YouTube on October 2011. It is a sketch comedy series which parodies video games and was picked up by TGWTG.com in November 2014. History BGP originally started in January 2011 as a series about Josh Christopher's geeky adventures involving video games, martial arts, and other geek related things in Indiana. Only 5 episodes were shot and released. In the spring of 2011, Josh collaborated with long time friend and former AMV (Anime Music Video) editor, Ryan Molina about re-branding and re-structuring the BGP name by doing a different variety of shows based on video games and geek culture. Ryan made a proposition that they follow a similar structure from That Guy With The Glasses. After Josh decided to move to California in the summer of 2011, he and Ryan shot their first BGP videos and released BGP to the public on both YouTube and blip.tv on October 1st, 2011. After problems with their old YouTube channel, BGP had to move to a new one in August of 2012 and was eventually purged from blip.tv in September of 2014. BGP applied for the 2014 TGWTG Talent Pick Up and was accepted in July of 2014. They made their official debut on the site on November, 7 2014. Main Series *Journey to the West (December 12th, 2014) *Turtles Fight With Honor (December 19th, 2014) *A Battle Geek Plus Christmas (December 25th, 2014) *The Master of Kung Kwon Do (January 9th, 2015) *The Art of Ninjutsu (February 5th, 2015) *Vampire Killer (March 31st, 2015) *Pencil Tosser (April 16th, 2015) Episodes * Hotline Miami: Awesome Number (November 7th, 2014) * Halo's Alley (November 11th, 2014) * Gears of Duck Hunt (November 12th, 2014) * Super Mario Bros Hammer Time (November 14th, 2014) * Adam West vs. Kevin Conroy (November 18th, 2014) * Wired Fight Pad for the Wii U is AWESOME! (November 21st, 2014) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Parry Technique (November 26th, 2014) * Zelda Thanksgiving Special (November 27th, 2014) * Basewars: Man vs Robot (November 28th, 2014) * Totally Tubular Tim - Action 52 (December 4th, 2014) * Awesome Video Game Memories - TMNT Arcade (December 5th, 2014) * Batman Arkham City Addiction (December 9th, 2014) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Sumo Headbutt (December 11th, 2014) * Boss Booten's Self Defense for Mortals (December 15th, 2014) * DuckTales Remastered in REAL LIFE! (December 18th, 2014) * Totally Tubular Tim - Bible Adventures (December 24th, 2014) * The Battletoads Pause Theme Dance-Off (December 26th, 2014) * The AWESOME Ninja - Day of the Ninja (December 29th, 2014) * Greatest Death EVER (December 31st, 2014) * Solstice Opening Theme Dance-Off (January 1st, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Killer Instinct (January 2nd, 2015) * The AWESOME Ninja - No Ninjas Here (January 5th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Electricity Technique (January 7th, 2015) * The AWESOME Ninja - Ninjutsu vs. Ballet (January 12th, 2015) * The Konami Shuffle - Contra NES Parody (January 14th, 2015) * Boss Booten - Akuma and Gouki (January 16th, 2015) * The AWESOME Ninja - Ninja Weapon Demonstration (January 19th, 2015) * Assassin's Creed Unity Vision (January 20th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - Yoga Flame (January 21st, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Hell's Demons (January 23rd, 2015) * The AWESOME Ninja - Ninjas Hate Guns (January 26th, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Kim Kardashian's Hollywood (January 27th, 2015) * Waxing Pixels - Tecmo Super Bowl 2015: Patriots vs. Seahawks (January 29th, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Super Bowl Dream Team (January 31st, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Lightning Strikes (February 1st, 2015) * Boss Booten's Bad Guy Bash - Desperate Car (February 3rd, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Fal'cie Faceoff (February 10th, 2015) * Smartphone Zombie Apocalypse (February 12th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Hurricane Kick (February 17th, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Mario is Missing (February 19th, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Team L'cie (February 24th, 2015) * Stare Showdown (February 26th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Bonus Stage (March 3rd, 2015) * Totally Tubular Tim - Shaq-Fu (March 5th, 2015) * Boss Booten's Video Game Promo (March 10th, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - The Eidolon Draft (March 12th, 2015) * The Battle Blog - The Amiibo Craze (March 15th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Flaming Dragon Punch (March 17th, 2015) * Awesome Video Game Memories - Zelda 2 (March 19th, 2015) * Ultimate Video Game Buttracing (March 22nd, 2015) * Blast Radius (March 24th, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Worst Birthday Ever (March 26th, 2015) * The Battle Blog - Steam Sales (March 29th, 2015) * Duckdemic: Shock and Terror (April 1st, 2015) * Xbox One - Turn On (April 2nd, 2015) * The Battle Blog - Software Updates (April 5th, 2015) * Boss Booten's Bad Guy Bash - Corporate Douchebag (April 7th, 2015) * Jimmy Buckrider - Stadium Fugitives (April 9th, 2015) * Dragon Ball Z - Resurrection F Premiere Coverage and Review (April 12th, 2015) * Kung Kwon Todd - The Kikoken (April 14th, 2015) * Dragon Ball Z in IMAX! (April 18th, 2015) * Waxing Pixels - TMNT Tournament Fighters (April 19th, 2015) Links * Battle Geek Plus on Channel Awesome * Battle Geek Plus on YouTube Category:Shows Category:TGWTG Category:Content Category:Blistered Thumbs